harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria - Alicorn Alter: The Beginning
Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria - Alicorn Alter: The Beginning is a television film and also a 2-part kickstarter episode prelude to the third season of Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria. It is directed by Charlie Haskell (Power Rangers, Young Hercules) and written by Aaron Montalvo, Dave Polsky and Justin Theroux, which both the latter are story editors for the series since Season 3. The film will have a limited release for theatres as well as releasing on demand and on streaming services (including AM-Stream) on September 25, 2015 with distribution by Lionsgate Premiere and Ivanna Hollowfox Motion Pictures Distribution while it will air on AMTV with the first part in October 16, 2015 and the second part on October 17, 2015 under Lionsgate and FremantleMedia's distribution for TV and The home video release is set for a November 10 release. (with a sneak peek of Cutie Doll Fighters II) The film is rated TV-MA on its television release and is rated R in the Lionsgate Premiere release. This is the third television film in the film series as well as the half-seventh installment in the Harmony Unleashed cinematic universe, a second time for a half installment since the crossover movie with WWE. Summary Part One: Princess vs. Princess Twilight Sparkle vowed revenge against Sci-Twi for making her friends from the human world confused and unreliable towards her, as they both look alike and the latter joined the Shadowbolts. Twilight Sparkle and Sci-Twi's rivalry sparks in a brawl for who is the better friend and "Real" Twilight after Friendship Games, causing Aaron to blame on Meghan McCarthy for her love for drama. While the things happen and things go wrong, Sunset Shimmer and her human friends will do what it takes to stop the Two Twilights and prove them wrong because they know the other Twi is not the same as the other who was from other world and made the magic exist, even if the Shadowbolts stand in their way. Part Two: Battle of Goddesses Aaron teams up with Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Princess Celestia, their friends and the original creator, Bonnie Zacherle to stop a severe war between Meghan McCarthy and Lauren Faust over who handles My Little Pony very well and who goes against her vision when Hasbro controls the franchise, which they consider it a little thing after Faust's quotes being considered as a double standard (aka she overreacted over the alicorn thing when she said that Twilight is the successor to Celestia, as in being a princess and ruler of Equestria). Cast * Aaron Montalvo as Aaron * Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Lauren Faust as Herself/Fausticorn * Meghan McCarthy as Herself * Bonnie Zacherle as Herself Release The film will have a limited release for theatres as well as releasing on demand and on streaming services (including AM-Stream) on September 25, 2015 with distribution by Lionsgate Premiere and Ivanna Hollowfox Motion Pictures Distribution while it will air on AMTV with the first part in October 16, 2015 and the second part on October 17, 2015 under Lionsgate and FremantleMedia's distribution for TV and The home video release is set for a November 10 release. (with a sneak peek of Cutie Doll Fighters II) The Blu-ray/DVD release will also be released on the Harmony Unleashed Saga: Scientific Princess Collection (which includes 9 films, and four TV show complete seasons pack) as made by Hollowfox Entertainment and Lionsgate Home Entertainment. Music The film's music will be composed by Jamie Christopherson and the Musicians of Harmony. The Japanese opening themes for Parts 1 and 2 is "Abnormalize" and "Enigmatic Feeling" by Ling Tosite Sigure while the ending themes are "No differences" Performed by Mizuki and produced/composed by Musicians of Harmony member Hiroyuki Sawano for Part 1 and "We are One and All" Performed by Shihoko Hirata for Part 2.Category:Movies Category:Television films Category:Live-action/Animated Category:Live action/Animated Features Category:Main Series